Never Say Never
by CyberDracomon
Summary: TK asks Kari to his next basketball game, but after what happened the last time she went, she has second thoughs. Another Takari fic to add to the low number of them on FF.N. Not as long as my last one but I hope it's just as good. Also info on a Takari W


Never Say Never  
By CyberDracomon  
  
(Author's Note: Well my last Takari got such a response I just had to do another one. This time, however, it's mainly from Kari's POV instead of TK, so sorry if I mess up anything. Again, it's set 5 years after the defeat of Apocalymon, making TK and Kari 13 years old. Also, a lot of people liked the Davis bashing in the last fic, sorry to say that won't be around in this one, but as a Takari fic I hope it won't be disappointing. With that said please read, review, and most importantly, enjoy! ^_^)  
  
(Special Note: ATTENTION TAKARI FIC AUTHORS!!!! At the bottom of this fic is the info and rules on the Takari Fic Contest me and Lace123 are holding. If you want to enter, all the info is there.)  
  
Kari walked down the hallway of her nearly overcrowded school, trying her best to weave through people to get to her locker. Of all the lockers in the school she just had to be assigned the one at the back of the main hallway. At least it was next to TK's locker, she loved seeing him every morning, though she never told him that. Kari finally made it to her locker at the back of the hallway. The crowd barely existed here, the only other person nearby was someone two lockers down that was rummaging through his locker. Kari could tell who it was if the locker door wasn't in the way. Kari ignored it and quickly undid her locker's lock, snapping it open. She opened the metal door and placed her history book in, then pulled out her math book, her most hated class. On the inside of her lockers door she kept two pictures she always looked at before class. One was of her and Gatomon, with Gatomon sitting on her lap, from the last time they were in the Digiworld. Kari liked the picture but it always reminded her how dull life outside of the Digiworld was. The other picture was of her and TK from a year ago that was taken on the same day. Kari giggled a little, remembering how Gatomon had to stand on top of Patamon to get up high enough to take the picture.  
  
"What's so funny?" Someone said from Kari's right side. She looked over and saw TK, smiling at her, undoing the lock on his locker. His was between her and the other kid there, who was still going through his locker.  
  
"It's nothing..." Kari replied. "Just remembering some old memories." TK looked over and saw the two pictures. He giggled a bit himself, also remembering the day. TK opened his locker, slightly messier than Kari's, and dumped two text books inside. He kept two pictures in his locker, too, one of him and Patamon and a duplicate of the one of him and Kari.  
  
"Hey Kari?" TK said, setting up for a question. Kari could tell when he wanted to ask something he wasn't sure of, he always had a little nervousness in his voice. Kari wished badly it was for a date, but knowing TK, no chance of that anytime soon. "You wouldn't happen to like basketball, would you?" Kari really didn't like basketball, but didn't like upsetting TK, either...  
  
"Yeah, it's alright." Kari lied. "Why do you ask?" TK gulped hard, obviously nervous. He didn't seem to care about the guy digging in his locker behind him, who was easily in hearing range.  
  
"Well..." TK started. "I'm playing in the next school game Friday, I was hoping you'd come." Friday meant tomorrow, Kari was kind of surprised TK took so long to ask. Kari noticed TK was holding onto a ticket to get into the game in his hand. Kari looked up and saw a nervous smile on TK's face. She also noticed this look in his eyes... it was a gentle look, but there was something about it...  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go." Kari said, nervous herself. TK's nervous smile seemed to relax as he handed Kari the ticket. It was just a little damp, TK's palms must have been sweating. Kari quickly put the ticket in her pocket, hoping it dried up soon. Kari closed her locker and reset the lock. "I'd better get going, my math teacher's really strict about being on time." Kari quickly smiled at TK "See you later." Kari didn't want to leave so soon but thanks to school she didn't have much choice.  
  
"Bye Kari." TK said as she started walking away. TK watched on as she reentered a crowd of rushing students. Once she was out of sight, TK turned to the guy to his right, still going through his locker. "You sure this is a good idea?" TK asked him silently.  
  
"Don't worry so much!" The guy responded, still with his head in his locker. "Just make sure you have the guts to tell her by the end of the game." TK's friend pulled something out of his locker and dropped it into his bookbag laying on the floor. TK wasn't sure how he managed it with his head still buried in his locker.  
  
"One thing that gets to me..." TK said, closing his locker and setting the lock. "Why are you helping me do this?" TK turned his head just in time to see his friend's locker overflow and knock him to the floor, burying from head to waist. "I warned you that would happen sooner or later..." TK bent down and started shoveling things off of his friend and back into the locker, wondering how he got it all into the locker to begin with.  
  
**********  
  
Kari paced back and forth in her room for what seemed like hours, thinking the same thing she had been thinking since she got home from school that day. TK had convinced her to go to his next school basketball game even though she really didn't like basketball. He has this look in his eyes that Kari couldn't refuse, though. Even if he didn't have that look, Kari probably would have agreed, she couldn't do less.  
  
"I wonder why TK suddenly wanted me to come to his game..." Kari whispered to herself. She finally stopped pacing and sat down on her bed, looking at the ticket sitting on the small table next to her bed. She remembered the first and only time she went to one of TK's games. After the game all she could see was the cheerleading squad and even a few girls from the stands crowd around him. Since they first met 5 years ago TK had become a major bachelor in the school, every girl was after him sooner or later. Just seeing those girls drooling over TK broke Kari's heart. She laid back on her bed and let a few tears fall from her eyes, remembering the sight. She had to run out of the gymnasium so half the school wouldn't see her crying. "He could have any girl in that school, what reason would he have to pick me...?" Kari said to herself. Suddenly someone knocked at her door, shaking Kari from her bad memories. "Who is it?" she shouted at the door, sitting up and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"It's Tai!" Her older brother shouted through the door. "Mind if I come in?" Tai never really did something like this, she was starting to think something was going on behind her back. Kari ignored the paranoid thought quickly.  
  
"Sure, come in." Kari replied. Tai slowly opened the door and at first just peaked in before walking in all the way. Tai closed the door behind him and just stood there, a worried look in his eyes.  
  
"Kari, you've been kind of moping around since you got home from school, is anything wrong?" Tai said, edging a little closer. Tai always was worried about his sister, especially when she acted like this since it was so rare.  
  
"It's nothing, really..." Kari said. She was lying a bit, though, something might have been wrong, she just couldn't figure out what. Tai's eyes were slowly showing more concern, like he knew something was wrong Kari wasn't telling him.  
  
"Kari, I'm your brother, you can tell me if something's wrong." Tai said, walking closer to Kari and eventually sitting next to her on her bed. Kari took a deep breath, hoping she could explain things without starting to cry again.  
  
"Well..." Kari said, giving the ticket on her night stand a quick glance. "TK wants me to go to his next basketball game tomorrow... but with how it turned out last time..." Kari lowered her head, trying to explain without remembering. Tai heard the story of her last visit to TK's games. "Last time I don't even know if he noticed me leave so suddenly... what if I have to leave again...?" Tai put an arm around his sister, trying to comfort her.  
  
"How about this." Tai started. "Go to the game, but if the same thing happens, leave right away and call me, I'll come by and pick you up right away." Tai had gotten his driver's license just a month ago and could use their parent's car in such emergencies. Kari looked up and smiled at her brother.  
  
"Thanks, Tai..." Kari said, hugging her brother. Tai hugged back, hoping things worked out better this time.  
  
**********  
  
The next day at school Kari found herself back in front of her locker, switching her history book for her math book again. Day after day this happened but this time she was nervous about TK showing up instead of hoping he would. Kari looked over and again saw the same guy digging in his locker. He had to have a ton of junk in there. Soon TK did come up to his locker and open it, obviously in a rush for some reason.  
  
"Hi Kari!" He said, looking over at Kari. Kari smiled back at him, still nervous. "Sorry if I'm in a rush, I'm kind of late for practice. You're still coming to the game, right?" Kari did have the ticket in her pocket, but did consider not going for a time. When she remembered who had invited her, though, she dropped the idea.  
  
"Of course I am." Kari said. "You're my best friend, I'd never let you down." She assured him. Kari couldn't help but wonder if she would have to run away again. Kari looked down at her watch and noticed the time, then panicked a bit. "Sorry, TK, I've gotta get going!" Kari said, shutting her locker quickly. "See you at the game!" With that Kari ran off, praying she wouldn't be late. TK smiled as she left, then moved to her locker and set her lock that she forgot about in her rush. TK turned to see his friend out of his locker, but holding onto a pile of junk that reached over his head, hiding his face.  
  
"Cleaning day, I see?" TK joked. The pile of junk slowly moved over to a nearby trash can that was almost smaller than the junk pile.  
  
"Ha ha..." he responded. "You could be helping, you know, after all I'm doing to help you it's the least you can do!" TK smiled nervously, realizing he was right. His friend was almost up to the trash can now so it was a little late. "So did you get it?" He asked TK from behind the junk pile. TK reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.  
  
"Yeah, it's just the finishing touch I need." TK said. "You still haven't told me why you're..." TK was stopped by the crash of junk and garbage finally dropping his friend to the ground, again burying him. TK sighed as he walked over to dig out his friend again.  
  
**********  
  
The day passed quickly and eventually school was over and the school basketball game was ready to begin. It was against their rival school and TK was the star player of the school team, probably the reason TK wanted Kari to come to this game. That was her guess, at least. Kari picked a seat fairly close to the player benches so she could talk to TK during the times he was resting or in case he got hurt or taken out of the game. A good 10 minutes went by before the stands were crowded with both students and parents, some with cameras, all waiting for the game to start. Another 5 minutes past before the visiting walked out to minor cheers and hollers, some meaner kids in back even booed. When they were out, the home team followed, met with cheers that nearly made Kari deaf. She suddenly remembered she meant to wear earplugs next time she came to a game. TK was the last one that came out and was introduced as the team captain. He was in a gold jersey with the number 7 on it. Kari couldn't help but admire how good he looked in a basketball uniform.  
  
"Team captains to the line!" The ref announced. TK looked over at the crowds and spotted Kari, smiling at her before walking to the middle of the court. Kari waved back, then sat back as best she could to watch the game. The ref in the middle had the ball in his hands while TK and the visiting team's captain took their places between the ball. The ref blew a whistle and tossed the ball high in the air. TK and the other team captain jumped for the ball, but TK managed to tip it toward one of his teammates, starting the game. After a while Kari did actually get into the game, cheering when the home team scored, especially when TK was the one scoring. Early on TK got fouled by some brute on the visiting team, making Kari want to jump up and knock the guy out. TK got up quick, though, relaxing Kari again.  
  
**********  
  
At the halfway point TK, beat red and sweating, took a seat on the edge of the bench, closest to where Kari was sitting. He was next to someone who sat down just before who had a wet towel over his head to cool off. Kari moved down to a spot in the front row, which luckily wasn't taken, and smiled at TK.  
  
"Well you're doing great so far." Kari said. "Just one more half to go." School basketball was held in halves instead of quarters, giving everyone a better break from the game. TK looked up at the scoreboard and saw the game tied, which it had been through most of the game.  
  
"Yeah..." TK said, panting a little. "Still, they're tougher than we though..." TK rubbed his shooting arm that was getting exhausted from constant shots and passes. TK had played the entire half and hadn't let up at all in that time. One half was 20 minutes so it was pretty enduring on him.  
  
"You've got the best team in the area, you'll beat them no problem." Kari really hadn't seen any other team other than TK's... and when she did see TK's team she only watched TK playing, so she really was only trying to rally his confidence. It seemed to work as TK smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks, Kari..." TK said. Kari was tempted to hug TK if he wasn't wearing a sweat soaked jersey. Kari looked at the timer and saw it at 4 minutes and slowly ticking down to the end of halftime. "I think I'm going to get a soda before the game starts again, be back in a second." Kari smiled at TK as she got up and walked to the soda machine just outside the gymnasium. When she was out of sight, TK turned to his teammate, still with the wet towel over his head and face.  
  
"I don't think I can do this..." TK said, his voice quivering a bit. "Every time I think I can I just... break down..." TK dropped his head in self defeat.  
  
"Come on, you're this far, you can't just turn back now." His friend said. He was right, Kari was at the game, he had everything he needed, he couldn't stop now. "Besides, I know she won't turn you down..." TK heard a bit of regret in his voice and looked up at him.  
  
"I hope you're right..." TK said. "You still haven't explained why you're doing this, though. Why are you doing this for me?" His friend turned to answer when Kari came back carrying two bottles of soda. "You're that thirsty?" TK joked as Kari took her seat. Kari laughed a little before setting one of the sodas beside TK.  
  
"No, just thought you might be thirsty, that's all." Kari answered. TK picked up the bottle and twisted the cap, letting the hissing settle before opening it all the way.  
  
"Thanks, Kari, I could use this about now..." TK said, taking a big drink from the bottle. Kari smiled and opened her bottle, taking a quick drink herself. The two only got another minute before the timer went off, sounding the second half was going to start. TK's friend got up and headed out, then remembered he had a towel on his head, quickly grabbing onto it and throwing it back towards the bench before running onto the court. TK, however, made no attempt to even get up, taking another drink from the soda bottle.  
  
"You aren't playing this half?" Kari asked, curious. TK laughed a little, remembering he needed to explain how the game has worked lately.  
  
"Well the coach likes to put me out of the game for the first ten minutes of the second half, that way I'm fresh for the last 10 minutes when I can help the most." TK explained. It seemed to make sense to Kari, even if she hadn't seen or liked basketball much. The two watched in silence as the first 10 minutes went down. Without TK on the floor there was an obvious difference, with the visiting team getting ahead by 12 points. Kari looked at TK every time the opposing team scored a point, thinking he would be worried, especially at the 12 point lead. TK didn't seem nervous at all though, he just sat there, taking drinks from his soda from time to time. That was one thing Kari loved about TK, he never lost hope or confidence no matter how grim things seemed. Eventually the half was halfway over and the coach called a time out. Someone came over to the bench, red and sweating, and sat down, worn out from the game. TK replaced the cap on his bottle and stood up, now fully rested.  
  
"Good luck!" Kari said as he stood up. "But I'm sure you won't need it." Kari added. TK smiled at Kari before rejoining his team on the court. When the timeout was over, the ref blew the whistle, continuing the game.  
  
**********  
  
TK made a huge difference, evening the score and eventually hitting the final, game winning shot just before the ten minutes left were over. Suddenly Kari was glad she came, she was getting to like the games. Just as the timer ended and in the middle of the cheering, TK ran over to Kari, who stood up and hugged TK, not caring if he was sweating or not. TK quickly returned the hug, but broke it soon after.  
  
"Hey Kari...?" TK said, trying to talk loud enough for Kari to hear him. "Stick around after the game, I've gotta talk to you about something..." Kari wasn't sure why he wanted to see her, but didn't see a problem with it either.  
  
"Sure, no problem." She replied. "What about?" Kari couldn't help but be curious sometimes. TK was hesitant to answer.  
  
"It's a surprise, trust me you won't be disappointed." TK said, walking off for the showers. Kari didn't know what to expect, but for TK a 10 minute wait was worth whatever it was. Those minutes went slow and every minute more and more kids and parents left, leaving just a few kids and adults, most girls waiting for their boyfriends on the team and parents waiting to pick up some of the players. Kari waited until the team filed out, most in their regular clothes. The last one out was TK, also in his regular clothes and carrying a bag with his jersey and game shoes in it.  
  
"Hey TK!" Kari said, standing from her seat. TK was about to walk over and join her when Kari's bad memories became real. Again, some of the cheerleaders and some girls from the stands came down and swarmed TK, most asking for phone number, e-mail address, anything they could get. Some even did ask him out. Kari couldn't take the sight and ran for the door, here eyes ready to let a flood of tears flow down her cheeks.  
  
**********  
  
"Kari, WAIT!" TK shouted, watching her run away. He remembered the last time she came to the game, seeing her run out that time nearly killed him, this time was no different. TK fought to get out from the crowd of girls with no luck. His friend saw and quickly came over, trying his best to get TK out of the crowd. The two did manage it, running for the opposite side of the gym. The girls started to follow when most of the rest of the team interrupted them, either blocking their way or starting up quick conversations.  
  
"Of all days for that to happen..." TK complained. "I even told the cheerleaders at practice to stop doing that for today at least!" His friend leaned against the wall, figuring things out.  
  
"Then Kari ran out again, I take it?" He asked. TK nodded, too upset to verbally respond.  
  
"At this rate I'll never be able to tell her..." TK just watched the door Kari ran out, hoping she was still there or that she would come back through it.  
  
"Now don't say that!" His friend said, no longer leaning against the wall. "Even things that could never happen are still possible, just try hard enough! You can't let one twist of fate get in the way!" TK's friend wasn't one for pep talks, but he was doing a good job of one right now.  
  
"Thanks... Davis..." TK said to his friend. Davis smiled nervously, not expecting to make such a speech. "You still haven't explained why you of all people are trying to help me." Davis scratched the back of his head, searching for an answer.  
  
"Well..." He began. "You know I feel the same way about Kari that you do... but I know for a fact Kari would never like me as much as you, she's probably in love with you... If giving up on her and helping you makes her happy, then that's all I care about... I just want her to be happy..." TK couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"I never thought you'd be like this..." TK commented. Davis shook his head lightly.  
  
"Neither did I, honestly." Davis replied. "Like the old saying goes, if you love something, set it free... It also says if it doesn't come back, it was never meant to be... Problem is I already know you and Kari are meant for each other." TK couldn't help but admire Davis, he was sure he'd never have the guts to do what he was doing.  
  
"Thanks..." TK said, running toward the door Kari ran out. Davis watched as he ran off and eventually walking out the door. He found a seat and quickly sat down.  
  
"Goodbye, Kari..." Davis whispered to himself, letting a tear fall from his eye.  
  
**********  
  
Kari sat on the steps outside one of the gymnasium doors, her legs pressed up against her chest. She was crying her eyes out, unable to get the sight out of her mind. Kari had managed to call Tai without breaking down, but holding in so many tears just made them come out twice as hard. The first time it was the worst thing that ever happened to her and this time only made it twice as bad. She felt like she was ready to curl up and die.  
  
"TK has every girl in school drooling over him..." Kari said between sobs. "He'll never pick me over all of them..." Kari continued to cry, not caring about anything else.  
  
"You shouldn't talk like that..." Someone said behind Kari. Kari glanced over slowly and saw TK standing there, a concerned look in his eyes. Kari quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and faced him. "Never might not be as long as you think..." TK walked over and sat down beside Kari, who was still crying a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran out suddenly..." Kari said, closing her eyes. "I guess I didn't like seeing so many girls after you..." Kari felt TK gently wiping the tears from her cheek. She didn't know what to say next.  
  
"I don't like it when they make such a big deal out of it..." TK said. "I even told them not to before the game today not to do that, I didn't want them ruining today..." Kari opened her eyes at the last remark, confused.  
  
"What do you mean ruining today?" Kari asked. TK had a nervous look in his eyes as she asked this.  
  
"Well I remember the last time you came to one of my games..." TK began. "When those girls crowded me I saw you run out of the gym crying... I couldn't stand the sight, it nearly killed me watching it. I didn't want that to happen today..." Kari wasn't sure what she was hearing, TK sounded like her now.  
  
"Why be so cautious?" Kari asked. "Those girls would drop dead on the spot for you, you could have any one of them you wanted..." Kari was ready to cry again when she felt TK put his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Because I don't want any of them..." TK said. Kari wasn't sure what to even think now. TK quickly leaned over and brushed his lips against Kari's, kissing her lightly. Kari's eyes widened, surprised by the action. "I only want you..." TK continued. "I love you, Kari... I always have..." Kari couldn't believe what was happening... This was the one thing she had always wished for, but she never thought it was possible.  
  
"TK..." Kari said, unable to say much. Kari couldn't resist and threw her arms around TK's neck, hugging him tightly. TK put his arms around Kari, returning the embrace. "I love you, too... You don't know how long I've been dreaming of this..." Kari loosened her embrace just enough to look TK in the eyes. He still had that look that she could never say no to, she never thought it was a look of love, though. TK leaned in again, this time kissing Kari passionately. Kari returned the kiss, still in disbelief. After a minute the kiss ended, both of them a little out of breath.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" TK said, diving into his pocket. H dug around inside till he pulled out a small velvet box. "I wanted to give this to you..." He said, handing her the box. Kari took it and slowly opened it, revealing a gold, heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the center. Kari took it from the box and undid the locket's latch, opening it. Inside was a smaller version of the picture they both kept in their lockers, with the two sitting next to each other with their arms on each other's shoulders. On the other side of the locket was an inscription.  
  
"Eternal love..." Kari said, reading the inscription out loud. Kari closed the locket and wrapped the chain around her neck, careful that it didn't tangle into her hair. "TK, this must have cost a fortune..." TK just smiled at her, glad she liked it.  
  
"One years worth of saved allowance, easily worth it for you." TK explained, obviously not ashamed of spending so much. Kari snapped the chain of the necklace together and again embraced TK, kissing him.  
  
"Thanks..." Kari said, unable to find any other words. Just then a car drove up to the door, a familiar one to Kari. She stood up and saw Tai sticking his head out the window, looking at the new couple.  
  
"Kari, you feeling alright?" Tai said, shutting the car down so he didn't have to talk over the engine. TK stood up and stood beside Kari.  
  
"Couldn't be better, Tai!" She said, walking up to the car, quickly followed by TK. Tai noticed the new locket around his sister's neck and that TK and Kari were holding hands.  
  
"Something tells me you two are finally an item." Tai joked. TK and Kari smiled, mainly because he was right. "Still need a lift home?" Tai asked.  
  
"Actually..." TK said suddenly. "If it's okay with you, Tai, I wanted to ask Kari if she'd like to go out with me? It is still kind of early in the day and I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Kari blushed a little, it was kind of embarrassing being asked out in front of your brother, but at the time she didn't care.  
  
"I'd love to!" Kari said, quickly kissing TK. Tai's jaw nearly dropped at the sight.  
  
"Would you two mind?" Tai said. "Did you forget I'm right behind you?" TK and Kari laughed a little, realizing they did.  
  
"Well how many times have you and Sora kissed in front of me?" Kari said. TK laughed at the comment, but Tai just managed a nervous smile.  
  
"Um, well, I uh..." Tai stuttered. "Um... How about I give you a lift to the movies?" Tai said quickly to cover up. "That's always a good place for a first date." TK and Kari smiled, climbing into the back seats of the car. TK closed the door behind him as Tai started the engine again, this time taking the new couple on their first date. Tai still wasn't sure how all this happened or how Kari went from ready to break down to the happiest girl on the planet, but he had a feeling he'd find out soon enough.  
  
The End  
  
I know, it's shorter than my last one, it'll probably be as short as my fics get. Sorry to Davis haters, too, my last fic bashed on him enough. Still I hope you liked it ^_^ If you did (or even if you didn't) please check out my other stories if you haven't yet done so:  
  
The Greatest Power (Action/Takari Romance)  
Fighting Against Fate (Takari Romance)  
  
I have no idea what I'm doing next, guess we'll all see together! Until then!  
  
CyberDracomon  
  
***Lace123 and CyberDracomon's Takari Fic Contest***  
In an effort to rally TK/Kari authors, me and my friend Lace123 decided to hold this contest for any and all Takari writers. For everyone who wants to know, here's the info you'll need.  
  
Registration:  
All fics must be registered in the contest to enter. E-mail either Lace123 (nicole@cncnet.com) or me (Scyther247@aol.com) and include the following info:  
  
1: Author nick  
2: Title of fanfic  
3: E-mail address  
4: Subject reading: Takari Fanfic Contest  
  
That's all you need. We'll be accepting entries for 1 week, starting from when this fic was posted (August 16, 2000). After that week, your fic must be posted within a week to be counted (August 23, 2000).  
  
Rules:  
Every contest has a rulebook. These are simple guidelines the story must follow, at least I hope they're simple.  
  
Rule 1) It must be a TK/Kari romance fic, of course, and if it's a love triangle fic, it must end in TK/Kari.   
  
Rule 2) Each fic must be in one part. Make it a reasonable length, but don't make it into chapters.  
  
Rule 3) Once registered, your fic must be finished and posted on fanfiction.net within a week, preferably in the Romance area.  
  
Rule 4) Try not to use profanity unless absolutely needed. Remember, little kids are reading these stories, too.  
  
Rule 5) Nothing above a rating of PG-13, no hentai or sexual activity other than kissing.  
  
Rule 6) No yaoi or yuri content. For example, do not write a story where Tai and Matt are   
dating.  
  
Rule 7) The fic must be new and original. Nothing you posted before and nothing copied from another author's story, Takari fic or otherwise.  
  
Rule 8) If possible, please use US names.  
  
  
Categories:  
At the end of the two weeks (August 30, 2000), we'll pick winners in the following categories.  
  
Best TK Fic: If you write a story based mainly or totally on TK or from his point of view, you qualify for this award.  
  
Best Kari Fic: If you write a story based mainly or totally on Kari or from her point of view, you qualify for this award.  
  
Best TK and Kari Fic: If your story switches between TK and Kari equally or is told from both of their points of view, you qualify for this award.  
  
Best Triangle Fic: If your story deals with TK, Kari and a third character, like if Davis is also after Kari in the fic, you qualify for this award.  
  
Reader's Choice Award: Whatever story, no matter what other category it's in, gets the most and best reviews will win this award. Only reviews posted within the first 3 days of the fic being posted will count toward this award.  
  
Best Takari Fic: The best of the best win this award. No matter how you write, your fic qualifies for this.  
  
Winners will be notified via e-mail once all winners are decided.   
  
Awards:  
I know what you're asking, what do I get? For starters, if you win in a category, you'll of course get major bragging rights on FF.N if you continue writing Takari fics. Everyone who wins a category wins a "trophy" of sorts to post on a site, show off and basically prove you're an elite author. Whoever wins for Best Takari Fic will also be writen into a future story by Lace123.  
  
For everyone interested, please enter your fics soon. Good luck to everyone!  



End file.
